In the field of semiconductor components, it is known to arrange an “injection layer” in a layer array of the component between an electrode and an oppositely positioned semiconductor layer consisting of organic material. For example, document EP 1 806 795 A1 describes an organic component having such an injection layer, particularly for a light-emitting organic component. It was found that when an injection layer is present, which consists of molecular doping materials, charge carriers can be injected more effectively into the organic semiconductor layer adjacent to the injection layer when the component is in operation.
With regard to the production of such layer arrays for semiconductor components, it happens that for process engineering reasons the injection layer is formed over a larger area than is strictly necessary for the optimisation of the charge carrier injection. Consequently, in certain areas that are covered by the layer, the influence of the injection layer may not be desirable. As an example of such, FIG. 1 shows a schematic representation of an organic field effect transistor in which the drain and source electrodes 1, 2 are formed from a molecular doping material on a structured injection layer. Injection layer 3 is itself arranged in a stack with a channel layer 4 and an insulator layer 5, the latter providing coupling with the additional electrode gate 6. The structure of injection layer 3 can sometimes be very complicated. The effect of optimising the charge carrier injection provided by injection layer 3 is desirable in areas below source and drain electrodes 1, 2. On the other hand, the effect on channel layer 4 is not desirable in an intermediate area 7, where injection layer 3 would also be formed in an unstructured configuration. Consequently, injection layer 3 is usually produced in a structured configuration.
There is therefore a need for technologies that improve the use of injection layers in semiconductor components.
An organic field effect transistor is known from document DE 10 2008 036 062 A1. In one variant, the field effect transistor has a layer array with an active layer, on which a partial layer of a matrix material is formed, so that portions of the active layer are covered by the partial layer. The partial layer itself is then covered by a charge carrier injection layer, which is in direct contact with the active layer outside of the area of the partial layer. Electrodes of the transistor are positioned on the charge carrier injection layer.
A semiconductor component with a layer array is disclosed in document DE 10 2010 031 979 A1. The layer array comprises an electrode, a semiconductor layer made from an organic material, an injection layer consisting of a molecular doping material which is an electrical doping agent for the organic material of the semiconductor layer, and an additive layer. Upon coming into contact with the molecular doping material, the material of the additive layer alters the doping affinity thereof in respect of the organic material of the semiconductor layer.